


Scars to your beautiful

by JeanMarcomybeebs



Category: Black Rock Shooter (Anime), Black Rock Shooter - All Media Types, Black Rock Shooter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hence the title, Slight mention of Kagari, just FYI, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanMarcomybeebs/pseuds/JeanMarcomybeebs
Summary: Aged up Mato and Yomi living together in college.





	Scars to your beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> They’re aged up because middle schoolers don’t live on their owns. Also middle schoolers shouldn’t be too romantically involved but yanno do whatever you want I guess. Enjoy~

Long after the middle school Mato and Yomi we’re still best friends, they were girlfriends in fact. After high school, they ended up going to the same college and decided to move in together.  
It was quite funny how they started dating. Both of them were too chicken to say anything so it took years to finally be official. Of course all their friends thought they were dating anyway.  
It was days before graduation and Yomi was mildly freaking out over which dress she should wear to the ceremony. Mato was just sitting on Yomi’s bed watching her rush around. Finally Yomi held up two dresses.  
“Which one? This one makes me look ten feet tall but this one is too deep of a neckline and I don’t wanna show my che-“  
“Do you want my honest opinion?” Mato asked cutting Yomi’s ramble off. Yomi nodded a determined look in her eyes. “I think you look beautiful in everything you wear. You could wear a trash bag and I’d still think you were the most beautiful girl on the planet.”  
Yomi flushed, “ah, you really think that?”  
“Yeah, I really do,” Mato answered a light pink dusting her cheeks.  
From that moment on they were kind of unofficially official. They didn’t tell anyone that they started dating but everyone caught on eventually.  
In present day they were completely happy. They’d go off to school together and then meet each other for the train ride home. Going to the same university was great but they rarely ever had classes together. After all Yomi was an art major and Mato was still trying to decide what she would major in. Night time is what they really enjoyed. They would get all snuggled together and either fall right asleep or chat until one of them fell asleep mid sentence, usually Mato.  
Tonight was a little different. They had got all snuggly together in bed but the atmosphere was different. Mato could tell something was bothering Yomi.  
“Hey, little bird, are you okay?” Mato asks soothing a hand over Yomi’s back that was to her.  
“Uh, yeah I’m totally fine,” Yomi mumbles not turning to face Mato. Mato could sense that was a straight up lie. She had known Yomi since middle school, almost 8 years to be exact, she could tell when Yomi was lying.  
“Lying isn’t very nice,” Mato quips twirling Yomi’s hair.  
“I promise it’s nothing, let’s just get some rest,” Yomi urges finally turning to face Mato with the fakest smile.  
“Oh it’s definitely something, did something happen at school? Do I need to beat someone up?” Mato asks scowling.  
Yomi giggles and places a hand gently on Mato’s cheek. “No I don’t need my strong girlfriend to come to my rescue, thank you though.”  
Mato smiles and presses a soft kiss to Yomi’s wrist. “But seriously, we aren’t sleeping until you tell me what’s wrong.”  
Yomi sighs finally giving up, “A major art critic said my art, ‘was good, but needed work’ during class today.”  
“I’m sorry, but honestly their just a sad person who critiques other people’s art for a living. Your art is amazing,” Mato mumbles against Yomi’s hand.  
“Yeah, I know his opinion shouldn’t matter to me but it does,” Yomi says lightly squeezing the hand against Mato’s mouth.  
“Hmm, well I still love you, that counts for something right?” Mato asks pressing a kiss to Yomi’s hand.  
“Of course it does, I love you too,” Yomi smiles placing a kiss on Mato’s forehead. This action gave Mato perfect access to Yomi’s chest.  
The scar had healed very nicely and if you didn’t know what happened you wouldn’t be able to even tell. One of Mato’s favorite things to do was give attention to Yomi’s scar. She only started doing this recently, and Yomi doesn’t mind anymore. At first Yomi was very uncomfortable with anyone even mentioning it. Kagari had apologized profusely the first time she saw the scar after she was better. Even so, the memory can never be erased.  
Mato traces the faint, almost nonexistent, outline very gently so she doesn’t somehow hurt Yomi. Mato presses fluttering kisses all over Yomi’s chest, all the while Yomi combs her fingers through Mato’s hair.  
Yomi is just about to drift off when soft snores escape the girl on her chest. She smiles fondly and pulls Mato closer by her waist.  
“Thank you, Mato.”


End file.
